Misaki Changes
by LuvCuteCouples136
Summary: Hi everyone it's me Sakura! This is my first OhjiroxMisaki story...but it will probably be just about the new, or should i say old friends...you ask who? Well find out! P.S There are extra's!
1. Misaki meets Ohjiro once again!

hiyyya everyone I'm Sakura and it's my first time writing a new story so plz be easy on me (i mean it)

By the way i dont own anything of angelic layer......too bad.

Misaki: cheer up!.......ok o.o oh well.  
Misaki and Sakura: ENJOY!  
Misaki: Wow you sure bounce up pretty fast don't you Sakura?  
Sakura: Sure do. Anyway carry on to the story! (NOW! I also mean this!

* * *

After a few years since Misaki found her mom and had the tournament

''Good morning mum, shoko aun-'' Misaki shouted in an ecstatic way but got cut off by Shoko.  
''What have I told you Misaki? Don't call me aunty call me Shoko-san. Just because I'm your mum's sister. Because it sounds like I'm bob old and I'm only in my 20's. Even if Shuko is your mum she should be called something that sounds like she's old!'' Shoko said stubbornly.  
And before you know it Shoko and Shuko were arguing. (Sakura: they sure are sisters aren't they? heheheheh)  
''Ummm. Bye mum! Bye Shoko aun- I mean Shoko-san!'' Misaki said quickly and ran off to the Hirasaki cafe to meet up with Tamayo and Kotaro because she was so busy with Angelic Layer and her business with her family that she was too busy to see her friends but she has been given an opportunity to finally have some free time.

-At Hirasaki cafe-

''Good morning Tamayo-chan good morning Kotaro-chan!'' Misaki exclaims in her usual happy mood. (Sakura: Too bad Misaki still looks desame as she did.... or will she heheheheheh)  
''Good morning Misakichi!'' Tamayo replied.  
''Huh? Where's Kotaro-chan?'' Misaki asks Tamayo.  
''Somewhere.....But dont worry I'm sure he'll be fine.'' Tamayo laughs unusually.  
Misaki starts getting nervous as Tamayo-chan's still laughing and she makes an excuse to get out as soon as she could.

-Outside of the cafe-

_I'm glad I got out of there. _Misaki _sighs I better not think about Kotaro-chan or I'll ask Tamayo-chan and then and then. Ohhh I don't really want to think about the possibilities! _Misaki shivers.  
BUMP!  
''Ouch I'm so sorry.'' Misaki apologises and looks up to see who it is.  
Suddenly Misaki sees that she has bumped into Ohjiro.  
''Ah! Ohjiro-kun. I'm sorry I wasn't looking where I was going.'' Misaki exclaims _wow its Ohjiro-kun haven't seen him since the tournament _Misaki giggles _he looks much more mature now_.  
''Misaki, is that you?'' Ohjiro asks.  
''Yes it is me.'' Misaki said still giggling.  
''Did I miss anything  
After Misaki replied Ohjiro suddenly touches Misaki's hair at her sides and she blushes an intense red.  
Ohjiro realizes what he's doing and snatches his hand away and blushes.  
'' S-s-sorry I just did that for some reason.'' Ohjiro looked away.  
Suddenly Ichiro came out of nowhere and broke the nerve wrecking mood.  
''GOOD MORNING MISAKI-CHAN OHJIRO-CHAN!'' Ohjiro shouted.  
''G-g-g-good m-m-morning I-I-Icchan!'' Misaki replied in high startled vioce.  
''When was I even called OHJIRO-CHAN.'' Ohjiro said kind of annoyed -.-.  
''DIDN'T YOU KNOW OHJIRO-CHAN? IT WAS ALWAYS YOUR NAME FOR ME? EVEN THOUGH I HAVE ALWAYS CALLED OHJIRO, NOW I HAVE PICKED YOU A SUITABLE CUTE NICKNAME FOR MY BABY BROTHER?'' Ichiro shouted happily.  
''For your information I am a big boy now  
''ANYWAY, MISAKI-CHAN YOUR MUM WANTS YOU!'' Ichiro exclaimed while pirouetting.  
'' Ah. Ok. See you Icchan, Ohjiro-kun.'' Misaki said.

After Misaki was gone

'' SO...........WHAT HAPPENED WITH YOU AND MISAKI?????'' Ichiro shouted nosily.  
'' N-n-nothing why?'' Ohjiro said trying to make a straight face.  
'' FINE BE LIKE THAT BUT YOU KNOW ME I WILL KNOW EVERYTHING I WANT!'' Ichiro shouted while laughing the evil laugh and then out of the blue Tamayo started the evil laugh.  
Ohjiro was getting kind of creeped out of how Ichiro and Tamayo were so alike that he left without a noise.(AN: I would be creeped out aswell.... Tamayo and Ichiro do resemble each other don't they ,)  
''EH? WHAT HAPPENED TO OHJIRO-CHAN?'' Tamayo and Ichiro said in harmony.

With Misaki

-Outside a street-

Misaki walks down to a friendly street and says hi to all the neighbours she knows.  
''Ah Misaki is your mum well?'' Misaki's friend said.  
''Yes she is doing better, thank you for asking'' Misaki replied.  
''Hello little Misaki, are you alone?'' a strange man said.  
''H-h-huh? A y-y-yes!'' Misaki said frightened.  
Misaki had an urge to run but she couldn't move her legs as she was so frightened and before Misaki could get away from the stranger, the man grabbed Misaki and disappeared into the shadows of the edge of the street without anyone seeing what just happened.

* * *

END OF CHAPTER 1!

Sakura:hohohoh watcha think about that people? Please write some reviews! Idon't care what they are but please REVIEW! ,

Misaki: That was a kind of scary ending to your chapter you know *scared*.  
Sakura: Don't worry Misaki you'll finally get away.  
Misaki: Do I escape in the next chapter?  
Sakura: Well you'll have to find out won't you? Mwhahahahahah!.......LOL ^O^.  
Wait till the next chapter and you all will find out who that man is and what happens to Misaki.  
Sorry if I don't update sooner but I will try  
Yoshi!  
Sakura: Eh? oh my gosh it's Yoshi!  
Misaki: EH? really?  
Yoshi!  
Sakura: I'll keep you since you're lost and alone.  
Yoshi  
Misaki: Is that what it just does? Say Yohsi! All the time?  
Yoshhhhhi *annoyed*  
Sakura: Misaki! It's Yoshi not Yohsi and I don't really know much of Yoshi so I'll buy a book about Yoshis!  
Sakura: Everyone! In my story there will be some extra stories that doesn't have to include Angelic Layer! Yoshi, Misaki let's try our best on our fanfiction Angelic Layer but also the Extras and might even make some new friends!  
Misaki: Yes let's try and do our best!  
Yoshi


	2. Extra 1: Misaki's unusual Dream

Hello everyone it;s me Sakura again this is my first extra! With Yoshi, me Sakura and Misaki!

Misaki: so what are we going to do today?  
Yoshi!  
Sakura: Wait that type of Yoshi! means lets go to an around the world trip.  
Misaki: Are you sure Sakura?  
Sakura: I'm pretty sure because it says in this Yoshi! Language book.  
Misaki: Wow it's so colourful!  
Sakura: Okay so let's go on to this extra which has nothing do do with Angelic Layer! Except for one of the characters. Oh well let's say the discalaimer everyone even though it doesn't really have anything to do with Angelic Layer.... Oh well I STILL WANT TO SAY IT THOUGH SO!  
Sakura+Misaki+Yoshi: Sakura doesn't own Angelic Layer or any other anime or even manga. But she does own this mixed up story!  
Sakura: At last this story is MINE I think. Anyway LET'S GET ON WITH THE EXTRA!

-Unknown place-

''Huh? Where am I?'' Sakura asked outloud.  
''Yoshi? Misaki?'' Sakura asked against a weery sound.  
''_Sakura, please help me.....''_ A stranger said.  
''W-w-who are you?'' Sakura asked to the voice.  
BEEEEP! BEEEEP!  
''AHHHH!'' Sakura shouted.  
Sakura looked around. Sakura sighed and turned the alarm clock, _I was so sure that dream was real._  
''Oh well, looks like I we have to meet up with Misaki, Yoshi.'' Sakura said.  
Yoshi! ^o^

-At the park-

Sakura sees Misaki and runs to her.  
''GOOD MORNING MISAKI!'' Sakura shouts.  
''Ah! Good morning Sakura, Yoshi!'' Misaki replies.  
Suddenly, Misaki, Sakura and Yoshi (Sakura: LOL Yoshi is involved you know) hear a crack.  
''I-i-is that your pants Yoshi?'' Sakura said a bit groosed out.  
Y-Yoshi! *annoyed*  
''Then what was that?'' Sakura asks.  
''Umm... Sakura.'' Misaki starts.  
''Maybe it was a a really big stone that cracked.'' Sakura ponders.  
''Sakura...'' Misaki continues.  
''I wonder what that was.'' Sakura ponders a bit more.  
''SAKURA!'' Misaki shouts.  
''What is it?'' Sakura asks normally.  
''Can you please look down!'' Misaki asks.  
At that point Sakura looks down and they were just at the top of a huge big pit. Everyone tries to run away but it was no use.  
YOSHI!!!!!!!!!  
''AHHHHHHH!'' Sakura shouts.  
''Ahhhhhhh!'' Misaki shouts

* * *

Sakura: WOW O.O  
Misaki: Oh my goodness  
...Yoshi...  
Sakura: THAT WAS SO COOOOOOOL!  
Misaki: I would have said that was a bit too much  
Sakura: I know but we just fell into a pit!  
YOSHI! ,  
Misaki: Ohhhhhhhh. Not you too Yoshi  
Sakura: Don't be such a spoil sport Misaki. The fun has just started...

Sakura: Don't forget! There will always be an extra between chapters! So see you soon!


	3. Mission: Find Misaki!

__

HIYAAAAA GUYS! IT'S ME SAKURA! AND I'M HERE TO PUBLISH THIS CHAPTER!

Misaki: *looks up* -.- You sure are lively Sakura  
Sakura: I SURE AM!  
Misaki: You know what?  
Sakura: What?  
Misaki: I think you are kind of weird...no offense  
Sakura: Gasp!  
Misaki: Gasp?  
Sakura: I'm offended Misaki!  
Misaki: Eh?! I'm sorry! Sometimes words just come out even if I don't want to say them  
Sakura: ....*sniffles* I forgive you Misaki... Now Yoshi chase Misaki until she gets all red and huffy and puffy. She can also lose weight by this aswell ^o^!  
Misaki: Eh?!  
Sakura: Now Yoshi... Ready... Set... GO!  
YOSHI! ^o^  
Yoshi chases Misaki until she is puffed out  
Misaki: I'm so sorry I said such things!  
Sakura: Now I really forgive you!  
Everyone hugs (Sakura: Even Yoshi!)  
Sakura: *serious* OK! Now we must do the disclaimer EVERYONE!  
Misaki: Wow you sure bounce up quick (_as always -.-_)  
Sakura: Shhhh! We're going to do the disclaimer now  
Sakura+Misaki: Sakura does NOT own anything from Angelic Layer  
Sakura: The truth sure hurts ;( . Oh well ENJOY!  
P.S There is some OOC. You have been warned!

-At an unknown place- (Sakura: You can do any type of background here, even if it's in Unicorn Land... LOL)

''Where are you taking me!'' Misaki shouts desperately.  
''None of your business.'' the stranger said gruffly.  
''... But it is my BUSINESS!'' Misaki said stubbornly.  
''Just be quiet will you.'' the stranger said.  
''But-Nevermind'' Misaki said defeated. _I don't wanna be molested!_ *sniffles*(Sakura: Are you wondering what age is he? Well he's about 14 so don't worry it's not like he's old or anything ^o^ _people these days, don't know what to say to them_).

-Shoko's house-

Shuko goes up to the phone and dials a number.  
''Ah, Ichiro this is Shuko speaking. Do you know where Misaki is?'' Shuko says a bit worried.  
''EH! She isn't home yet?!'' Ichiro said REALLY worried.

At the other side of the phone

-Ichiro's house-

''Who are you talking about Ichiro?'' Ohjiro said.  
''IT'S MISAKI! SHE ISN'T HOME YET!'' Ichiro said with tears in his eyes (Sakura: By the way he has tear of sadness not tears of joy!).  
.''Ichiro, she might be at her friend's house.'' Ohjiro said with a straight face.  
''Please can you call me Ichiro onii-chan, Ohiro-chan.'' Ichiro said still with some tears in his eyes.  
''No!'' Ohjiro said straight forwardly.  
''Your so mean sometimes Ohjiro-chan!'' Ichiro said stubbornly (Sakura: kinda childish isn't he? -.-.).

At the other side of the phone

-Shoko's house-

_-.-' I can't believe this! they're acting childish at a time like this!_

-Ichiro's house-

''PULL YOURSELVES TOGETHER OHJIRO, ICHIRO!'' Shuko shouted angrily for the first time.  
Ichiro and Ohjiro jumped at the sound of Shuko's angry voice.  
''S-s-s-sorry Shuko.'' Ichiro says tearfully.  
''Sorry Shuko.'' Ohjiro said trying to keep a straight face and not to cry (Sakura: hahahahahahah LOL)  
Shuko exhales.  
''I'm sorry Ichiro, Ohjiro. But Misaki is my only child and I abandoned her once and I'm not going to do that again!'' Shuko said confidently (Sakura: What the BEEP is she talking about?! You'll find out why I said that...)  
''LET'S GO SEARCH FOR MISAKI!'' Ichiro shouted.  
''YES!'' Everyone said.

-At the unknown place or whatever-

''Eugh! we've been walking for hours.'' Misaki said grumpily.  
''Shut up! At least you aren't walking!'' The stranger said quite annoyed with Misaki.  
''I'm sorry I get grumpy when I'm like this.'' Misaki said apologetic.  
''D-don't worry.'' The stranger said while blushing.

-2 hours later-

''It's night-time now.'' Misaki said quite sleepily.  
_Ohhhhhh! It's soooo late I'm going to be in so much trouble when I get home! Well it isn't my fault I'm late, soooooo, basically it's not my fault!  
_Misaki smiles to herself.  
''What are you smiling at?'' The stranger said quite happy.  
''Nothing. Just thinking about something.''Misaki said, still smiling.  
''Ummm. Ok.'' The stranger said.  
_She sure has gotten weird. Hmmmmm. Maybe it's just beacuse of Angelic Layer._

-At the streets-

''Where could she be?'' Shuko said, quite sleepily (Sakura: Misaki was like this aswell. ^o^)  
''Maybe she's at......'' Ohjiro started.  
''I have an idea, but I don't think you'll like it.'' Ichiro said.  
''She isn't is she?!'' Shuko said, worried.  
Everyone started running. Ohjiro just followed Shuko and Ichiro.  
_What are they talking about?!_

* * *

Well I guess that's all for now!

Sakura: PHEW!  
Misaki: You're tired aren't you?  
Sakura: OF COURSE I AM!  
Yoshi!  
Sakura & Misaki: -.-'  
Sakura: I think I need a vacation.  
Miskai: WHAT?! But-but you need to stay and finish the story!  
Sakura: FINE!

Sakura: Well everyone. It looks like I'll still be here for awhile!  
YOSHI! ^o^  
Sakura: Sure you can Yoshi!  
Misaki: Huh?  
Sakura: Don't worry! ^o^

Next time it will be about... Well you'll have to find out huh? But first it will be an E X T R A !!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
